


A Little Bit Of Splatfest Magic

by NeuDDeer (N448)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Macro/Micro, Magic, Shrinking, Size Difference, Unbirthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N448/pseuds/NeuDDeer
Summary: It's Splatfest time! This weekend, it's Knights vs Wizards, and It seems someone on Team Wizards has something more powerful than just mean words about one Inkling's performance... Her friend takes full advantage of the situation.(I'm so sorry.)





	A Little Bit Of Splatfest Magic

Splatfest concerts were Lily's favorite time of month. Yeah, the Turf Wars were fun, and once upon a time she didn't have much respect for Off the Hook... but she always found herself enjoying the shows Pearl and Marina put on, especially watching Marina mix in the background, tweaking level, bringing in new instruments, and playing that sweet synth keyboard... She'd come around on them.

This weekend, it was Knights and Wizards - and Lily and Lorne had both gone on team Knights, and were in costume. In fact it seemed like half the people filling the Square for the show were in their team's costume.

"Hey, Lily!" Lorne, Lily's girlfriend, called her over to an empty table where she'd set out some drinks and one each of Crusty Sean's fried meals for the two. She, like Lily, was in the Knight plate-armor, but had removed the helmet to eat and breathe.

As they had their dinner, drank their thickshakes and told their stories of Splatfest matches so far, one girl on Team Wizard noticed and recognised Lily, and approached them, annoyed. "Oy, what the hell? How'd your team win our game with the likes of _you_ on it?"

Lily turned to look at them, sipping on her shake. "Who are you again, and why does it matter? It's just a game."

"Just a game— ugh!!" The witch girl seemed quite offended by the statement. "People like you are the reason Marina had her losing streak! How dare you!"

"Please, calm down." Lily looked concerningly up at her. "This shouldn't even be about the girls. I don't remember how well I played during my match with your team, but I must have at least done alright..."

"Grrrrrr...! Just you wait!" The witch girl was only getting angrier, and Lily was confused as to why. "You think you're some bigshot, huh?! Well we'll see just how big you really are!" The Team Wizard inkling stormed off in a huff.

Lily watched her leave, a look of concern on her face, then turned back to Lorne. "I... have no idea what just happened."

"You shouldn't have engaged her, you know," Lorne said after a sip of her drink. "She was only looking to start something."

"And... how could you tell?"

"It was _all over_ her body language, hun." Lorne sighed. "I know you can't read that stuff, but... ah well, it's done now."

"Oh. Mmm. I just wish she didn't feel the need to do that...." Lily shook her head, and bit into her food again.

Both girls quickly moved on to other topics, but with the noise and activity around them in the Square they didn't notice the witch girl nearby, muttering strange words and making hand gestures...

* * *

It was very late when the two girls finally got back to their apartment, helmets off, and as soon as Lily closed the door behind them, Lorne pushed her back against the door and locked lips. The two girls had started to get frisky after a few drinks between matches, but had managed to hold on until they were alone and away from the crowd to really go at it.

The two inklings' tongues pushed and twisted around each other as the girls aggressively made out, eyes shut, breathing heavily, able to finally let their repressed feelings loose, their hands grabbing at each other, trying to strip each other out of the plate armor they'd worn all knight.

Lily felt lost in her partner's love, warm and tingly across her whole body. Lorne's armor, though... She had no idea how her lover was managing to slide her hands in underneath to grab at her butt - god that felt wonderful - but she couldn't even pry at Lorne's, hers was just so tightly fitting.

She felt a sharp jolt as Lorne's lips pressed against hers more firmly, pushing her tongue effortlessly past them. How was she doing it? Lorne only felt more powerful, had more control over her as they continued. She felt strangely heavier, the more they kissed.

Lily tried to pull away, wanting to tell Lorne that something didn't feel right, but her partner was still lost in the emotion, and continued to kiss and taste her. It was only after another jolt, the clatter of Lily's leg armor to the ground, and the realisation that she was _leaning up_ to kiss Lorne that caused her to panic.

She opened her eyes.

Indeed, Lorne was above her. In fact, she seemed... a head taller than her, now!

Lily yelped out, and in the now-much-heavier chestplate she pushed against Lorne. "Wait, something's wrong!" she managed to call out.

Lorne opened her eyes, gazing down at her, momentarily blissed out from the make-out session. "Heh, yeah, this armor's a bad idea, isn't... it?" She trailed off as she started to see what was wrong, too. "W...what the?"

Lorne stepped back to take in the sight. Lily was stood before her, looking around and in a panic. The legwear had indeed fallen down, but so had her leggings, _and_ her underwear. Lorne could see from her inner thighs that she at least _had_ been as turned on as she had been with their make out... The chestplate looked slightly too big for her as well...

This all took a moment for Lorne to process. _Did Lily really just get... smaller...?_

"Wh...what on earth?!" Lorne gasped, muffled as her armored gloves smacked to her mouth. "What's going on? Did you really shrink?!"

Lily stared at her, still panicking. The apartment did seem slightly bigger... "I...I don't know! That's impossible, right?!"

"Supposed to be!" Lorne ran up and hugged her tight. "Oh dear... oh dear..."

Lily _tried_ to hug her back, but with the heavy armor she couldn't lift her arms up far enough. She settled for just hugging around Lorne's hips. "Fuck, this is so heavy..."

Lorne couldn't help but giggle as Lily essentially hugged her butt, but agreed she needed assistance. "A...alright hun. Let's get this armor off and see what's going on." She smiled and leaned in. "Let's try not to worry. No matter what, I'm here for you." She planted another kiss on Lily's lips, and right away Lily felt another jolt, and the room spurted upwards in size.

Lorne stared down at her, and something began to dawn on her. "Oh... oh my."

* * *

Lily sat on the edge of their bed a moment later, clothed in nothing but a loose-fitting bra. The chestplate, and the undershirt she'd worn beneath, was set aside on the floor, and she didn't feel like the bra was exactly helping anymore. While Lorne shimmied out of her armor, she sighed and simply slid out of the bra, leaving her completely exposed. She tossed it aside, watching Lorne's curves emerge from within the clunky plating.

Lorne had also chosen to wear leggings and an undershirt beneath to protect her skin from the metal. But, seeing as she didn't need it anymore, at least for now, once she was out of the armor Lorne took those off as well, and sat on the bed next to Lily in her undergarments, deep in thought. The shrunken girl could only guess as to what she was thinking. As for herself, she could only wonder how out of place she'd look. How would she tell her friends? Tell Marie, even?

"Alright," Lorne finally said, and got up from the bed. "Stand up. Let's see how much shorter you've actually gotten."

Lily nodded, and slid off from the bed, standing opposite her. Right now, Lily seemed to be about chest-height to Lorne. "Oh, my god," Lily said slowly, looking up into Lorne's eyes. "That's... quite a difference."

"What... what do we do?" Lorne said slowly. "Who do we even talk to?"

She glanced back down and found herself staring at her lover's chest. She couldn't help but blush - the prospect of shrinking down any more was terrifying, yes, but right in this moment, with Lorne... a part of her still wanted to explore this with her, was still drunk and flirty... still needed some relief with her. With a slight smile up at her, she leaned in and kissed at her left breast, around the nipple that was still slightly pronounced against the fabric of Lorne's bra.

Lorne's breath hitched as Lily made her move - fuck, she really wanted this... but was this really right? "Lily..." Lorne breathed out, glancing down to see if she had shrunken any further with the kiss. No, it seemed - she was about the same size... "I'm not sure we should..."

"I know, but... I still really need you..."

"Me too... Ugh, this is gonna be so difficult..." Lorne hugged her girlfriend tightly, Lily's face buried in her chest. "Let's... just... get some sleep, sober up and... see if there's a way to reverse this in the morning..."

"Lorne, no..." Lily looked up at her, a hurt expression on her face... She was still so aroused from earlier, and she could see from Lorne's panties that she was the same. "Shrinking aside, we can't leave each other like this..."

"It's just... I don't think I can kiss you..." Lorne said, voicing the niggling thought that had manifested since they'd gotten in the door. "Every time I do, you seem to shrink more, and, well, you know how I am when we're alone..."

Lily nodded quietly, sadly. She knew. She admitted to herself that in their state, if they started up again, they might not be able to get their hands, _or_ their lips away from each other. And who knew how much would be left of her then. Lily wasn't going to let that stop her from coming up with another idea for some more immediate relief... "F-fine... Then let's at least... I could at least get you off before we sleep..." Lily blushed furiously.

Lorne blushed back. Well, she thought, I guess Lily can at least use her lips, heh... "A...alright, I guess we can at least do that..." With a nervous smile, she walked herself over to the bed, laying herself on it, and spread her legs teasingly. "Well... if you're sure about this... come get these off, dear."

Lily gazed upon her, looking forward to actually being able to solve their little problem. She climbed up onto the bed easily, shifting herself around so that her hips were closer to Lorne's head. _If she can't lick me, I'm gonna tease the hell out of her about it._

She leaned her head in and kissed just under Lorne's belly, sliding her fingers underneath her panties. Slowly running her fingers down toward her partner's crotch. Hearing her hold her breath in anticipation. And the slow release as Lily made contact, rubbing three fingers along Lorne's nethers, the middle between her lips, feeling her heat, her wetness.

She slipped her fingers out from under the garment and brought them to her mouth, tasting her. _Fuck, I need this..._ One hand trailed down to her own nether lips, rubbing and teasing herself in front of Lorne as she slid down her underwear just enough to bury her head against her partner's pussy, digging in.

At least she was getting something out of this whole ordeal.

* * *

A dreamless sleep followed that night for Lily, a slight relief from the worries that her situation had given.

When she stirred the following morning, she felt as if on a cloud. A massive, soft, warm cushion pressed against her bare belly. She was surrounded in pleasing warmth... It felt wonderful. For a few, blissful minutes she didn't remember what had happened the previous night.

But then the warmth behind her closed in, and began to feel like massive tentacles or... digits, closed over her and Lily snapped awake, everything flooding back.

She was still in the bed with Lorne, under the blanket, but she was pressed up against her bare belly, Lorne's fingers curled around her, her body taking up her entire vision! From pure guessing she couldn't have been more than six inches tall! Lorne must have been kissing her in her sleep all night!

Lily looked around her. Underneath the blankets it was quite dim, but the first strips of sun light shined from the pillow-end of the blanket far away. She was frightened, still unsure just how permanent this whole situation was, but this situation she found herself in stirred up... _feelings_ inside her. The idea of being looked after in this size seemed... cute, and comforting. Lorne's warmth surrounded her all over, the touch of bare skin on bare skin...

She let out a happy sigh, and leaned into her lover's belly, Lorne's hand serving as a warming blanket. _Well I can at least enjoy this for a bit..._

After a while of just laying there on her, she felt Lorne begin to stir, her body shifting about as she got comfortable. Her giant hand started to drift away, drifting south, and Lily yelped out ineffectually as she was brushed down with them, suddenly finding herself cupped against Lorne's nethers.

Lily blushed deeply, struggling slightly, but half-heartedly, to get free. She was horny again - Lily could only imagine what dreams the girl had been having... was she even awake? She felt her digits rub at her back, pressing her against her lips, and the tiny inkling couldn't help but shiver and groan as she was rubbed and pressed against their heat.

A thumb pressed and rubbed her head against the clit, as large as her mouth. She struggled briefly, but quickly gave up her small struggles to escape and let herself give in to her own arousal at the situation, licking and suckling over the nub as Lorne's natural juices leaked onto Lily, coating her front.

The giant inkling let out a soft moan, and Lily licked and suckled diligently, starting to rub her hands along the edges of Lorne's inviting lips. Somewhere above, she heard her sleepily moan Lily's name, and the hand above her began to drag her body up and down, firmly pushing and grinding her against her lips.

"W-whoa, hold on," Lily called out. "I'm not ready yet!"

But her regular voice was much quieter now, and Lorne didn't seem to be able to hear her. Was she even awake up there...?

The hand let go, moving away for just a moment, and Lily fell back onto the bed between the girl's legs, her front covered in Lorne's arousal. She stared out in front of her, gazing upon Lorne's gorgeous pussy. The girl was a work of art at this size, and she was glad she at least had an opportunity to 'appreciate' every part of her.

The respite was short-lived, as Lorne's giant hand grabbed at her legs, wrapping around them and lifting her up. "Uh—!" She was lifted from the bed just a touch, and as she dangled from Lorne's grip, she wondered just what her partner had in mind.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. As Lorne seemed to shift about, spreading her legs with a relaxed sigh, Lily only got a few moments to see where she was headed and to shout out at the top of her lungs, "Lorne, WAIT!" before she was plunged head-first into her lover's folds.

The first thing Lily felt was a sweltering heat surrounding her on all sides. The moistness of Lorne's inner walls soaked into her being, as she was buried up to her waist in Lorne's pussy. She was so turned on by this... but she couldn't let herself enjoy it when Lorne wasn't even responding to her... did she even know she was down here?

After a few moments of panic and adjusting to her new situation though, she noticed something: Lorne hadn't moved her since she'd been inserted.

"Unhh...Lily...?" Lorne called out sleepily, deeply muffled from within. The shrunken inkling thought she must have assumed she was just out of the bed, maybe in the bathroom. Her voice sounded more lucid than she'd heard so far. "Where are you...?"

Knowing she wouldn't be heard from inside, she began to struggle hard, trying to kick her legs against Lorne's hand, still clenched around them.

"...No..." she heard Lorne say. Suddenly she felt Lorne's body move around her, and she was suddenly tugged out from her nethers and found herself back on the bed staring up at Lorne, sat up and looking down at her.

Neither spoke for a few seconds. "...what happened?!" She scooped the teeny, slimy inkling up from the mattress and held her up to her face. Lily measured from the tip of her wrist to just past the tip of her middle finger. Lorne's eyes widened. "Are you OK...? I'm so sorry I nearly...!"

"I'm... OK, hun. Surprised, shocked, of course, but I'm not hurt." Lily smiled. "I was only really worried that you couldn't hear me." She looked around herself, half-sat in Lorne's hand. "I... gotta be honest, you using me like that was uhm... incredibly hot, and seeing you like this..."

Lorne blushed, staring down at her tiny lover in her hand. Lily was... into this? "...W-well, I'm glad you're still you," she said with a nervous smile, and leaned in to try to kiss her.

"W-whoa whoa whoa!! Lorne wait! Remember you can't!" Lily slapped and pushed at Lorne's soft cheeks. "I'll shrink more!"

"Right, right!" Lorne blushed and pulled away. "Man... That's gonna be the worst thing about this.." Her fingers idly rubbed at Lily's wet, nude body as she thought.

Lily relaxed in her hands and blushed as she was idly fidgeted with. Her thoughts quickly returned to Lorne's folds, and the heat and wetness that she had been immersed in, briefly. How it might feel to be back in there just a bit longer... to be just a toy to Lorne, just for a little while...

Lily let herself enjoy those thoughts for a while, as Lorne quietly reached for her phone and leaned back, nestling the tiny inkling into her chest.

Lily decided to try her luck. "Hey... Lorne... You're still... in a mood, aren't you?"

Lorne looked down at her, still nestled into her chest. The giant blushed. "I mean... yeah but, I can take care of it. Don't worry."

"W-well I mean... If you wanted a toy to get off with, then...uuh..."

"Lily, I a-appreciate the offer but... when you yelled out you seemed pretty freaked... A-are you sure you want to put yourself through that for me?"

Lily could see where she was coming from. She climbed out from between her partner's breasts and up onto her shoulder to stroke her cheek. "Hun, don't worry. I was more uh, panicking cuz I wasn't ready, but I've had time to think about it and I am now... and I thought you were asleep, and I didn't wanna like, come across as taking advantage..."

"I kinda was asleep, to be honest. I mean, I woke up enough to realise I was horny and there _was_ a toy right there... just didn't think it was you. But if you still wanna go through with it..." She picked up Lily again, and held her gently in her hands, slowly adjusting herself in the bed and tossing the sheets aside.

Lily nodded slowly. "Just... let me get used to it at my own pace, first...y'know?"

Lorne nodded nervously, and she slowly lowered the girl down, spreading her legs apart once again as she placed Lily down on the bed, just inches away from her nether lips.

Lily gazed upon them. Lorne seemed even wetter now, even more enticing. And now that she was awake to experience this with her, Lily felt much more willing.

She knelt down as she got up close to Lorne's pussy, her cute nub at head-level. She looked upward toward her partner's face, and was stunned at the view she had. "God, Lorne, your body is _incredible_ ," she breathed as she leaned in and kissed gently at her clit, her hands running along her hot, aroused lips.

Lorne watched, letting out soft moans with Lily's attention to her nub, but eager to feel _something_ inside her, trying her best to restrain herself, not wanting to scare or hurt Lily more than she might have already. Instead she mouthed, "Please, Lily..."

Lily looked up again, and nodded. "Okay, okay..." She blushed deeply as her hands rubbed more firmly against Lorne's lips, adjusting so that her fingers rubbed along the inside, shuffling a little closer. Every now and then she would dip her arms inside, eliciting another moan from the relative giant.

Working up the nerves, Lily plunged both arms past Lorne's nethers, spreading her open with her elbows and gazing inside the hot, tight cave that she was about to be immersed in. "H-here goes..." She bent and leaned forward, feeling the heat wash upon her as her head neared the entrance.

Lily took a deep breath and, resolving not to delay any longer, pushed off of the bed and up to her chest inside Lorne.

Lorne gasped, holding her breath, and clenched down on Lily on instinct as she felt her push her way inside her. It was like any number of her toys, but it was... alive. She _felt_ Lily's tentacles, her arms twitch and rub and move inside her. It was... for lack of another word, _incredible._ She wasn't sure whether she wanted Lily to keep going... "Fuck, Lily... this feels weird... Mmmh..."

The tiny inkling girl grinned at her partner's supposed approval, the relative giant's moist passage lubing Lily's skin, making it easier for her to slip deeper inside. The space was tight, cramped, hot.

She tried to grab at Lorne's inner walls to try to pull herself in deeper, but it was too slippery to get any grip. She tried instead to pull herself in, wedging her elbows into the soft walls and using them as a lever to lift more of her body inside, slowly immersing herself more into Lorne's body, slightly overwhelmed by the heat, hearing her partner's insides at work.

Lily was finding she was enjoying being able to tease her girlfriend like this, and, though she knew she should be frightened, shouldn't even be trying this at all, she was only getting herself even more aroused doing this for her...

"Nnnghh... I'm sorry, Lily.." Lorne was finding it hard not to keep her hands away. "I can't... can't help myself..."

Lily stopped moving as Lorne's voice boomed, slightly muffled. From her perspective, she thought that Lorne was about to pull her out, and she let her body go limp while she waited.

She felt Lorne's fingers wrap gently around her lower legs...

And gasped along with her lover as she was pressed even deeper, up to the knee inside her.

Lorne's inner walls massaged all over her body. It was a new, strange, but pleasant feeling to Lily as Lorne began to slide her back and forth inside her, beginning to use the tiny girl like she would her toys.

And within moments, they were both loving it.

Lily could feel her tense as she was plunged in and out, and though she felt like she could barely move inside of her, she hoped that she was big enough for Lorne. She couldn't help but lose herself in the sensation though... Lost in Lorne's scent, her heat, her juices soaking into her body... Lily writhed inside of her from the feelings, knowing that the giant using her would later look after her and keep her safe... but glad that, right now, she was giving in to her base desires.

"Gawwwd... Lilyyy..." Lorne crooned in delight, fucking herself more with her friend, finding herself settling into her usual masturbation routine. She knew it was Lily buried in her folds, and she didn't quite _feel_ like her dildos, and that seemed to make the experience that much more exciting. She bucked her hips more as she plunged the 'toy' into herself more roughly, letting herself just get lost in the sensations and the _need_ to cum.

Lily felt her partner's pace quicken, and her hands continued to feel the bumps and textures of Lorne's inner walls as she was thrusted more roughly into the girl's depths. By now she had given up trying to hold herself back, from telling herself she loved this, and just let herself be part of the ride, breathing hard, grinding against her partner's insides. It was hard to think, but it seemed that Lorne was getting closer to orgasm judging from the way she was being used. The giant's grip on her had also shifted, from her legs to being held by only her feet, making each thrust push her deeper inside, her head beginning to be pressed against something firm at the end of the moist, claustrophobic tunnel.

Indeed, Lorne was trying to rush herself along, bucking her hips against her fingers and her toy, fondling her chest, her mind running wild with thoughts and wants - and finding herself having an awakening to this kink she had found herself engaging in with Lily...

But she was finding it harder and harder to think about anything else as she felt that familiar build-up, and as she jammed Lily inside herself again and again she climaxed loudly, and plunged Lily as deep as she could manage, forcing the tiny inkling's legs to bend so that her body was completely inside, even as she clenched hard around her.

Lily, shoved up against Lorne's cervix and unable to move as her partner's juices rushed over her, another new fluid seeping into her skin, walls squeezed tightly around her, could only ride out her partner's orgasm.

When Lorne's inner muscles began to loosen their grip on her, the slickened walls caused Lily to slide backward. Exhausted and slightly disoriented, she didn't fight gravity, and let herself slip out from her lover's folds, dropping with a light whump onto the surface of the bed underneath.

She stared up at the ceiling, far above her, watching Lorne's trembling legs as she basked in her afterglow.

"...Lily...?" She heard her giant's voice ask, breathlessly.

"Yeah...?"

"Holy shit... Is it... Is it weird to say I kinda really liked that?"

Lily blushed deeply, and got to her feet, gently hugging herself to Lorne's nethers. "Is it weird to say I did too?"

"Heh... C'mere, you." A giant hand reached down for her, scooping her up as Lorne brought her up to look at her, sitting up. "I wish we knew what to do to fix this but... at least you make it fun, Lil'." Lorne smiled down at her, then, realising her accidental pun, let out a chuckle. "Well now I _have_ to call you that."

Lily snorted, and as Lorne opened her palm, she sat down comfortably in it. "Oh, you... So... What now?"

"Well..." Lorne shrugged sadly. "I guess we'll just have to figure something out... I promise I'll do my best to find a way to bring you back to normal." She sat there, staring and idly rubbing her thumb along Lily's tentacle hair as she thought. After a moment, she 'hmm'ed and pulled up her phone in her other hand. "I'm gonna shoot off a message to Marie. Hold still a sec." She pointed the phone at Lily, and a blinding flash and the sound of a 'click' told the shrunken inkling that Lorne had taken a photo.

Lily blinked and tried to refocus her vision, temporarily unable to see. "Ugh... I don't think she'll be able to help fix a tiny Agent 5, hun." She heard the 'tap-tap-tap' of Lorne's fingers on the phone's virtual keyboard as she typed out a message to Agent 2.

"No, but... I dunno. I can't just hide you from them... Maybe she'll have some idea of what we can do. Even if that's... y'know... just dealing with you being like this for good." Lorne sent the message, lowered Lily to the surface of the bed, and got up to finally get herself dressed.

As Lily stared at her lover's nude form as she dressed, made seemingly even more incredible at her size, she decided she could live with being small.


End file.
